Zerah
by daisysfictions
Summary: Zerah had lived on Kashyyyk almost her whole childhood. Unknown, she has secret information about the First Order. Knowing the girl, Leia Organa visits Zerah with the crew in order to take down the First Order. During the missions Zerah finds out more about her home than she ever thought.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Girl

A mysterious shadow jumped from tree to tree. Surprisingly graceful and fast. Using vines, tree branches but mostly just her own legs and arms. Human. Yes, it was a human being. Long, tanned legs, almost fully covered with black leathere and dark blue metal caps on the knees and thighs. Thin black boots covered the feet. But it's muscular arms were bare. Only the wrists were wrapped with black and brown leather, most only to hold two sharp knives.

The unknown human climbed up a tree, using the dark grey metal knives. Stabbing them in the tree bark stepwise, using them to pull itself up the tree. In less than a minute, the human was at the top, at the top branch. Soon, a thin sun beam shone on her face. A girl. Yes, it was a girl. Pretty young actually, about 14 years old. Deep blue eyes. The kind of eyes you could stare at for hours. Long, black eyelashes. Perfectly matching her dark eyebrows. Every now and then a black lock of hair was falling in her face. Her black hair was waving in the wind, which was pretty strong so high up in the air. But her hair wasn't just black. A nice fade into deep sea blue and turquoise was identifiable. The colored hair lies in the family.

The girl was looking for something. She swung herself to a nearby branch to get a better look at the glade on the mountain ahead. She got a spyglass from her small bag she was carrying around and focused on the glade. On some mid high trees actually. A slight smirk was seen on her face.

"Kkando, up ahead!", she shouted to the ground, pointing to the glade she was seeing. About half a mile below on the ground, a big bush was rustling, then a tall, brown haired wookie came out, answering with a short growl. He was carrying a big machete and had a small bag with him, too. He started to run towards the place the girl had pointed to. The forest at ground level was grown exuberantly. Kkando used his metal machete to make his way through the undergrowth. Meanwhile in the treetops, the girl had already begun to climb down. The two knives were already safely stored away in her small wrist bag like bandage. She never wanted to endanger another living being's life. She already had way too many bad memories.

The armored girl took a vine hanging from a tree and swung herself gracefully to the ground. The wookie was already ahead of her, but she could catch up easily. The wookie was waiting for her. With a longer, but very quiet roar he told her there was something ahead of them. They should wait before they continue walking. The girl put her bag down. Now there were symbols visible. Symbols we're stitched on the dark brown leather. Letters actually. Deciphered, you could register a word. "Zerah". A name. Zerah. The girl's name was Zerah.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Here's Capter 2! First of all - thanks for 11 views! I'm happy about every single one! And be sure to review ;)**

In despair, General Leia Organa, lowered her head. She couldn't take more of the bad news. Since the Resistance had successfully destroyed the dangerous weapon if the First order, located on D'Quar, the First Order has been planning a second one. Operations to build a more powerful weapon with less preparation time for firing once. Resistance, and even several rebel groups' spies have already tried to get the information about the giant structure, but none of them succeeded. After one Stormtrooper betraying them, and helping the Resistance, the First order had been especially careful with important information. Their feared leader Kylo Ren would never make such a mistake again. Particularly he had been training hard, had been supervising Star Killer Base. The last fight had made the First Order more cautious, more sneaky and more evil. Revenge. Inside every commander's head. Every part of the Resistance will pay. Revenge.

"General, we have just been sent the reports of the last Undercover Agents sent to Star Killer Base, but none of them seem to have found any useful information.", C3PO said, walking towards Leia. "What I've expected. The Fist Order is protected too good these days, ironic huh." "Do you have any ideas that perhaps any other batch has already got information about the new weapon, General?" Pause. Leia was thinking about C3PO's words. His words. Batch... Some other group... Weapon... These words were reminding her of some one she knew, someone who she trusted, someone who could certainly help them, giving the General hope.

Suddenly she remembered. A rebel group. "C3PO, go get Chewie and get the Falcon ready!". Leia ran to a smaller door and opened it. "Rey, get Finn and Poe. Meet me at the Falcon.". An older girl rose from her bed. A brown-haired girl, wit freckles and a brown vest. Her arms were covered with a bandage, but unlikely injured. Rey got up, took a leather bag hanging from her bed and put a blaster in. In a corner, there was a stick, built from saber and other old machine parts. She grabbed the stick and went out.

After turning left, she went out. She ran up the stairs, out of the underground base. At a black X-Wing fighter, two men were standing. Next to them, a white and orange BB-unit was standing. BB-8, to be exact. "Finn, Poe! Come to the Millennium Falcon, General Leia will be waiting! No time for chatting now, boys! Come on!", she shouted, quite annoyed, quite annoyed, because they weren't listening at first. Only after she mentioned the General, she turned around. "Coming.", Rey heard, after already heading to the big ship.

At the ship, Leia was already waiting. "Hurry up. We've got no time to loose!", she said, then following Chewbacca. The trio caught up and got into the ship before it took off. Of course, BB-8 was with them, too. Rey and Finn sat down at the hologram. It was playing again. Another monster was now joining the battle between the small one with the hammer and the big one. Poe sat next to Chewbacca, co- piloting. After a few seconds Leia sat down on a chair next to Rey and Finn and turned the hologram it off. They both looked at her. "Don't waste your time watching that stupid fight.", she mumbled, with a slight smile on her face. "Why so serious?", Finn asked. "Are we on another mission?", Rey added. "Kind of.", the General said,"We can't fail at all, this is very important.". She paused. "I hope my memories are right. I hope I'm right about this one." Leia stood up and checked on Poe and Chewbacca.

But before she could leave the room, Rey asked:"Where are we going?" "Visiting Chewie's old friends, and hopefully a new best friend of mine.", she said and left the room


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Hey guys :) back again with chapter 3! Thanks for the views! And again I'm happy about the reviews! ;) without further a do, here's chapter 3!**

 _Chapter 3: Escape_

After Zerah put her bag down softly, she looked through the bushes trying to see what was behind, which was pretty difficult to do. The vegetation was really thick on the ground, and in the Shadow area, you often couldn't see your own hands before your face. Sometimes there was a light beam shining through the treetops, you could see where you were going.

Carefully, she pushed away a branch, then she could see something big. Something with a light brown color, walking on four legs. The creature with a really long tail was sniffing around. Suddenly it turned it's head around. The black haired girl and she wookie froze. Nobody moved. She held her breath as long as she could, trying not to make a sound. After all, the beast looked pretty frightening, and Zerah was only two feet away from it's big head. A beak-like mouth as big as her head, filled with long, sharp teeth. Two small, beady eyes, with and orange color. Unusual for creatures. This animal wasn't to mess with.

After a few seconds the creature turned it's head away again. A gasp of relief. Zerah had already recognized the animal. A grownup Katarn. These carnivores normally lived in trees. Unlikely to see them down there in the Shadow Zone. Even **wookies** avoid the ground area. They just come down to hunt. But these Katarns were very intelligent, almost as intelligent as wookies, and even though they normally don't attack, if they feel threatened, they may do. So it was best to not start a fight with them. Zerah and Kkando slowly went backwards, to prevent any unnecessary hassles. Everything seemed good so far.

Unconscious, they were heading for a rat-like mammal's burrow. Abruptly, Zerah accidentally bumped into the small burrow with her legs. A small rat came out and started to scream. "Great.", she said. Not even a few seconds after, the Katarn already had jumped through the bush Zerah and Kkando were hiding behind. "Raahhgh ugguh raahgh huguuhg!", Kkando roared. "Yes, we'd better get going..", Zerah answered and they both started running towards their village in the treetops. The Katarn followed them. He was surprisingly fast on his four short legs. Not just on the ground. The small leather-skinned animal was climbing and jumping from tree to tree, not taking one eye of his prey. Fortunately, Zerah was light on her feet, too. After she realized the animal they were chased by was higher up than they were, she told Kkando to split up. Zerah turned left. "Meet me later!", she yelled, before she disappeared in the bushes. The Katarn was confused. Who should he follow? Growling, he jumped to the ground and turned left. Zerah heard the growl. It was coming from behind. The Katarn was catching up. She looked ahead trying to figure out where she should go. Escaping a fast and vicious beast, it wasn't her first time, but this time it was difficult. It was evening, and you couldn't see much down there. About ten feet ahead she could identify two vines. Zerah looked up to the trees and branches, then she had a plan, but first she had to slow down a bit.

Zerah stopped and waited for the Katarn to catch up. There he was. The grownup Katarn stopped. He was almost as big as Zerah herself. Snarling, feeling certain, that soon, he will have his dinner. But other than he was, his prey wasn't so sure about that. Zerah started running towards the vine as fast as she could. Naturally, the beast followed her without hesitation. As he ran, he was waving his long and thick tail, knocking over small trees. Growling louder than before, catching up, almost reaching her. "I hope this works...", Zerah whispered to herself.

As soon as she reached the vines, she grabbed them. With all her speed and strength she swung. Rising higher up in the sky. The Katarn stopped and looked up, following the prey with his eyes. Once she had reached a thick tree branch, she let go. For a few seconds, she was weightless. It felt like forever. Floating in the sky. She grabbed the branch and jumped to a lower located one. "It worked."

But of course, the Katarn wouldn't give up that easy. And Zerah was well aware of that. She started climbing in the trees faster than she ever did before. She couldn't fail now. Not now. This was serious. No training. No looking for food, no hide-and-seek. "Don't fail."

Zerah now had a head start. She was hoping it would stay like that until she had reached the village. There she was safe. Surprisingly, she Katarn hadn't begun to climb up. He was still following her from about twelve feet further down. "What is he doing?", she asked herself. Katarns are astonishingly smart. There had to be a reason why he wasn't already in the trees. Some reason she did not now. But anyway she has to concentrate on her route. Planning her route back to the village. Focus.

And there it was. Nothing. There was nothing. The forest stopped. The trees just ended, stopped growing. The reason. The reason he didn't follow her up in the trees. He would get her in the end after all, or would he?

Zerah was fast. Jumping and swinging from branch to branch. She couldn't stop. It wouldn't work. Not immediately. Soon, she had almost reached the end. She didn't know what to do. Turn back? Jump right into the big jaws of the beast? Climb higher? Stop? She had no choice. As soon as she arrived at the end, she jumped.

Weightless. Forever. At least for a long time. The ground came closer but she was still weightless. Flying. Soaring. Gliding. Until she hit the ground. She hit the ground and rolled until she was lying on her back. She didn't move at all. The grass was actually pretty tall, and she was hoping the Katarn wouldn't find her. Guess wrong. Seconds after she couldn't already head loud breathing. The panting then turned into growling. The snarling. It slowly came closer. The Katarn was preparing for a jump. His pray was defenseless. Or so he thought. Suddenly, the girl sat up. Fierce. In defensive position, holding a knife in each hand. Armed, not defenseless. Not defenseless at all. The Katarn wasn't surprised at all. He had dealt with such animals too often. In under a second the beast had turned around and knocked the girl's weapons out of her hands. Turning point. "Oh great.", Zerah mumbled. She stood up, to get a better position, if that was such a big difference. She was unarmed. Almost beat. Defenseless.

The Katarn was standing with his knees bent, preparing for a jump. Attempt number two. Now Zerah was terrified. She had no chance. The beast had overwhelmed her. She looked for her knives. Too far away. Any protective cover in range? She was on a field, no cover opportunities. There was no way the could run, the creature would follow her and the whole chase would start all over again. All she could do was stand in defense position and try to dodge his attacks.

Attack number one. The Katarn jumped up high. Zerah could avoid big injuries, but the Katarn scratched her cheek. Attack number two. She easily dodged this one. After the turned right, she tripped. Now she was lying on the ground. On her ventral side this time. Worst position ever. She couldn't see what the Katarn was about to do now. Was he attacking already? Where was he? Soon she could hear the snarling again. That fierce snarling. Not that one again. She felt something blocking out the sun, blocking out every sight of hope. Was this really her end? There had to be something she could do. But what? The time was running. There were only a few seconds left. 3.. 2.. "Aarrraghuw!", a growl, a different growl. "Kkando...", Zerah said relieved.

 **I originally wanted to stop at "..., she jumped", but then i got to excited myself ;D next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: the past and the present

**Sorry for not updating a while... Short information to the story: time is a slightly different timeline, but about at The Force Awakens. AND: the rebels (SW Rebels are still active!) So the Star Wars rebels time Line is just like it will go in in season 3, although it's a different timeline too. Complicated but yeah...**

 **Chapter 4: The Past and the Present**

Never had Zerah felt so relieved in her life. Now she had a chance, a chance to survive. She was not alone anymore. A friend came back for her.

"So, dear monster. It's two against one now. Got any questions?", Zerah said fiercely. This may sound unfair. But concerning the Katarns strength, weight, speed and agility, claws, beak and teeth, it really wasn't at all. Now the only thing different was that Zerah and Kkando now had the opportunity to actually defeat the Katarn. After all, it wasn't them starting the chase any the fight. Not at all. After the Clone Wars most of the wookies avoid battles and fight. As good as possible.

The Katarn snarled. Again. Thinking, that now, his meal would even be twice as big. He charged. Faster. Getting faster and faster. Charging towards Kkando. Kkando was ready. Ready to defend. Not to fight, but to defend himself. Only a foot away from his furry coat, the Katarn stopped.

He was being held away by a long and silver blade. A strong metal machete. Don't underestimate a wookie's strength. Never do.

The wookie just blocked him, blocked his way. The beast just couldn't go forward, because that was not possible at all. The Katarn backed off, but he didn't give up. Everyone who disturbed him, would pay. Now he growled and looked at the girl. The girl? Where was the girl? Gone! The girl was gone! The hungry animal looked around. That wasn't possible! He couldn't believe he had just lost part of his prey! The Katarn saw red. He snorted. Ready to charge again. Much faster and stronger than before. It would definitely work this time. He looked his enemy deep in the eyes, just like Kkando looked his enemy in the eyes, too. It was a face to face watch now. Two against two, or so the Katarn thought.

Suddenly, the Katarn saw black. Nothing. Although he did feel something on his broad and leathery back. Not much weight, but still a heavy weight. "Aahhrrh Zerrahh!", he could hear a wookie shout. "Good Zerah!", it meant, translated to basic. Yes, it was actually Zerah surprising the Katarn from behind. She always faced her enemies, and never ran away from a problem.

She now had successfully blindfolded the dreadful creature. Because the Katarn had sharp claws and no fingers, it was hard for him to remove it. He was jumping around, trying to shake the girl off. Zerah was holding on to his horns. Her legs were rapped around his body, holding on tight. "Try to grab his front feet and tie them, here's a rope!", she said and threw him a rope she had tied around her hips. Her plan was to tie his two front feet together just so tight that he couldn't run fast. The Katarn would later be able to bite threw the rope, which - after all - wasn't that thick, but Zerah and Kkando would be able to run back to the village.

Kkando caught the rope and slowly came closer to the wild Katarn, who was still seeing nothing. He had to be careful, because you never knew when the Katarn was going to snap. Kkando didn't make a sound, and so did Zerah. The Katarn shortly stopped jumping and tried to figure out where the big wookie was by listening. In that moment Kkando acted fast. In less than a few seconds he had already tied the two feet together. "Awwgh!", he growled proudly. "Nicely done, my friend.", Zerah told him and jumped of the creature. "Now let's get out of here!", she added. Zerah went up to the trees again, away from the big grass field. Kkando was below her, but above the Shadow Zone. Don't want to get in trouble again. Not today.

Soon Zerah saw the village. Small huts in the trees, connected to each other by wooden bridges. Many wookies were walking around, small ones playing, big ones keeping every thing safe. At last. As the other wookies saw Zerah and Kkando coming, a few came to welcome them.

"Ughgh aahnr arrraghw wrrhr?", you could hear one growl. "Where have we been?", Zerah repeated, trying to come up with an explanation. "Um, we've been chased by a giant monster. This big!", she told them, holding her hand over her head. The wookie looked at her, then at Kkando. "Weird, isn't it?", she added. The wookie crossed its arms. "Ahnr ughhuhr...". "Yes, really! Hard to believe, huh...?", she said, holding her hands and hoping the big wookie will believe it, but it didn't say a word, waiting for a better explanation.

"Not buying it, are you?", Zerah said under her breath. "We got chased by a male Katarn. And before you say anything, it attacked us, and we got chased. Not him", she mumbled. "I know we shouldn't go down in the Shadow Zone...". Silence.

She felt something heavy on her shoulder. "Uughr ahhwr.", she heard Kkando say. He told her to come with him. "So, everything is good?", she asked, looking at the wookie who was still staring at her, slightly confused, but the wookie smiled. "Thanks Shryhtaa!", she giggled and caught up with Kkando, following Kkando to their hut. The female wookie Shrytaa looked after the two climbing towards the village. Shrytaa was smiling, crossing her arms again. "What a dream team...", she was thinking.

Zerah and Kkando arrived at the hut. It was one of the highest ones, with an amazing view. You could see the whole village, the tree tops, and even the ocean with other islands. They unlocked the door and opened it. It was a big, wooden door, with a sign nailed on. 'Zerah & Kkando', it read.

Inside, there was a big table standing in the middle, a cabinet at the right wall and two chests standing around the table. There were three more machetes and two more knives hanging on the wall, and two sticks leaning against it. Also there were two more doors. The one room had two beds in it and the other one was the bathroom. Nothing other than an apartment in the trees.

Kkando took his bag and hung it next to the machetes. He put the one he was holding on the table. Zerah sat down on one of the chests and laid her head on the brown wood. "Oh god, and of course I forgot my bag in the woods. Just somewhere within a 5-mile radius. Stupid Katarns.", she moaned. She took a fruit from the chest she was sitting on and ate it.

"Late already, isn't it, Kkando?", she asked him. "Huurhr.", he answered. Yes, it was actually pretty late. Zerah wished him goodnight and went to her bed. Before she went to sleep, she got a book from under her bed. It had a dark brown leather book cover with a blue icon. An eagle-like bird.

She opened the book, and skimmed to the very first page. Letters and words were scribbled on the white paper. It was a toddler's handwriting.

hi future me! today some weird people picked me up. they found me on lothal. they asked me where I lived I said I don't know. I don't know my family I said so they took me with them and promised me they will find my family. A girl gave me this book. She said it is a gift from her to me. she said she made it her self. the girl can draw really pretty. She also drew the bird on the book. I think her name was Sabine. She is really nice and I like her. A boy with blue hair then showed me how to fight I think. He is really nice too. There is also a lady who gave me food. She also gave me a shiny ring and I always wear it. She says her name is Era or maybe Hera I don't really know. She also has a bed for me and I think they are all nice to me and I think they like me. I think I am staying with them.

She stopped reading. Zerah remembered writing all of these words. She remembered living with the first people who really helped her. What happened before she lived on Lothal and before they found her, she didn't know. But there was a lot of her past she did not now about. Her real home, her real family.

At about six years of age, she lived on Lothal. A nice place. She managed to get enough food, and always had a place to sleep. How she ended up living by herself, Zerah had no clue.

But then the other day, some people came to her. They asked her where she lived, how she lived, where her family was. The girl did not know. Zerah was actually lost at that age. She just managed to stay alive. The crew took her with them. Her life started to get better. A man with brown hair, a younger boy, a girl at about the boy's age, a Lasat, a Twi'lek and a droid took care of her. That group was known as a rebel group. Zerah was pretty lucky to be picked up by them and not by thieves. From her sixth to her eleventh year, she was trained by them. Zerah was taught different fighting techniques and mission strategies. Soon, she also knew how different ships, droids and weapons work. A mandalorian girl named Sabine especially took care of her. Zerah reminded Sabine of her home planet. In her first years, Zerah already had built her armor. But not alone, she remembered people had helped her. But that was a long time ago on a very different planet. Sometimes Sabine thought of her as a Mandalorian. After all, she definitely had the makings of one.

Zerah skipped more than a hundred pages and read a few lines again.

Today I helped them with a mission. Sabine and the Ezra had to go out and fight against soldiers. The soldiers were called Storm Troopers. Actually a pretty cool name, but they're on the dark side so I don't like them. I sat with Hera and was her co-pilot. That was fun because I could almost fly a ship. Of course Sabine and Ezra could save the people and I was very proud because they said to me they did it with my help.

Her first mission with the rebel group. Zerah would never forget it. That was her favorite mission, about at ten years of age. She was part of a lot for missions. Some where interesting, some boring.

She looked at her hand, her ring finger. There was still the dark grey metal ring Hera gave to her. The ring had the eagle icon carved in the metal. She was thinking about how he was missing the times with the crew. The ring was her symbol for her team. Her team that helped her develop into a strong, smart and brave girl.

Zerah skipped pages again, until there was no handwriting anymore. She skimmed a lot of pages with drawings and sketches. The mandalorian girl was really good at art. She inspired Zerah. Since then Zerah had been practicing and practicing. She stopped skimming and stopped by a rough sketch of a wookie. Beneath the sketch, she had written a name. 'Chewbacca'.

On the next page, there was written more:

'Myth of a hero, hero of thousands of innocent people and creatures. Part of the Resistance. Co-Pilot of famous Rebellion General Han Solo.'

She got a pencil from her desk and continued drawing, until she fell asleep.

The next morning she got woken up by loud sound. She couldn't describe it because she had never heard it before. It sounded like a ship. She went outside. Most of the wookies were already looking around and trying to figure out what the noise was. Zerah though she may new. She found Kkando standing on a bridge, looking in the woods nervously.

"Kkando.", Zerah said,"We've got company."


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**AHH finally chapter 5! Took me long enough XD anyway enjoy and thanks for the views! And be sure to review!**

 **Chapter 5: Old Friends**

Zerah was pretty sure it was a ship, but was she didn't know was if the ship was coming in peace or not. And why would the ship land here? Since she had crash landed on Kashyyk about three years ago, no other ship had ever landed near their village. No rebels, no resistance soldiers, no bounty hunters and no storm troopers. No Jedi either.

The girl and the wookie went inside again. Zerah took her two knives from the table and stored them away in her two wrist-bag-like bandages. Kkando put on a belt and places his machete in one of it's loops. He opened a drawer of the big wardrobe and took out three round, metal spheres. explosives and put them in his bag he put around. Just in case it gets kind of serious.

As Kkando walked out of the door, Zerah turned around. "He's taking explosives?", she asked herself. Did he think it was going to be that bad? That dangerous? If even Kkando was playing it safe, she had to, too. Zerah went in her room, pulled out a metal box from under her bed and opened it. Lying on a leather sheet, was a helmet. It had a blue color, fading into black. At the upper right end there was an antenna, tipped with a rangefinder that could be pulled over the viewplate to enhance imagery. The helmet had a macrobinocular viewplate, a T-shaped visor. Additionally, it had upgraded helmet interior electronics, which would allow the wearer extra functionalities.

No doubt - that helmet was part of a mandalorian armor.

"It's been a long time since I wore you the last time.", she thought to herself. Zerah took the helmet and put it next to her. She closed the metal box and stored it away again. The tanned girl looked back at her helmet again. She could almost see her parents painting the blue stokes on her armor with her. That was the day before she left them forever. At a pretty young age actually. She was not even four years old, she got taken away from her home. She didn't know what was happening, and as already mentioned, she didn't know much of her past. But maybe it was good that way. Many occurrences she wished she had already forgot. The incidents that changed her life, those three incidents. Never will she forget them, but if she could, she definitely would try to. First she gave up her home. Her wonderful life with her family. Certainly not by her own free will. She was practically forced to leave, but what could a three year old child do against the dark side?

Zerah heard a growl. "Coming!", she yelled and put her helmet on. Like a glove. The helmet fit like a glove. Perfectly. Safe and comfortable. She got up and ran out. Before she left the hut she took a small gun from a trunk and put in in her belt. She took a deep breath and ran out to catch up with Kkando. He had already crossed a bridge and was now standing about three huts away talking to two other wookies. He noticed Zerah was coming and turned around. The two wookies went right and Kkando went left. Zerah followed him. All the wookies were running around, organizing themselves. Who will stay here, who will defend, who will be a spy? Well, Kkando and Zerah definitely going to be the two spies. They both climbed towards where the sound was coming from. Soon, they had already left the village - again. The sound was getting louder and louder, until it stopped. Nothing. Just plain silence. "Where are we going now?", Zerah whispered. Kkando shook his head and facepalmed. "What?", she added. Kkando told her to be quiet while he put his hand over her mouth. He waited and listened. You could only hear the leaves rustle and the birds singing their own songs. Maybe even one or two mice. But there - a creak. Sounding like a heavy door opening. They both froze. Where was that ship?

Zerah climbed down a bit and Kkando took his binoculars from his bag. Zerah didn't have hers, they were still somewhere way down on the ground. Probably being torn apart by some giant Katarn. That ship had to be somewhere. They just heard a noise coming from about twenty feet away. The glade. Of course! The ship could only land of a flat terrain. "Kkando! They're at the glade we saw yesterday! It's just here! I'm just going to climb up and see who just came to visit.", Zerah said resolved. Kkando tried to stop her but she was already a few feet too far away. "Aahnr.", he grunted, shaking his head again. Zerah was now even higher above the ground, and soon she saw the glade. "Oh my god."

Now she knew what was making the noise. Standing on the high grass glade, was a giant ship. Not that big in height, but broad. It had a round shape with two tips stocking out from one side. You could even see the cockpit. A small round room with a giant glass window. She hadn't seen such an amazing ship even in her life. But even if it was pretty cool looking, that doesn't mean their owners are nice, does it.

Zerah climbed towards the ship. Now she could see a few people coming out of it. Two women, two men and a droid. A BB-unit. "Great. Four of 'em.", she thought. She turned around and saw three other wookies in the trees. "Fyawk, Trrek, Qyirr, get over here!", she yelled, but as quiet as possible. She looked at the people at the ship to see if they heard here. They didn't. Zerah told the wookies to spread out and surround them. First they'll wait until they head for any direction. If the humans do, they should all meat in the trees of the direction the people were going. Don't attack out if nowhere, wait until you know who you are dealing with, what they have in mind, what they are planning to do.

The four wookies and the girl were lying in wait for the humans and the droid to head out. Zerah was only five feet away from the ship, so she could barely hear what they were talking about. One girl and the two boys gathered around an old lady.

"I've been in contact with [...]", she could pick out. "We need to find [...] watch out [...]".

"What the heck are they talking about?", she thought to herself. To understand more she would need to get closer, and that wasn't possible - they'll see her for sure. The brown haired girl started talking: "Where do we find her?".

"Who are they looking for?", Zerah said to herself. "A wookie?". She tried to discern what the woman now said. She said something about a village. A village? There was only one village on this small island of Kashyyyk and that was Zerah's. A boy with dark brown skin, black hair and a leather jacket asked where that village was. "Oh god please...", Zerah mumbled. "Just go look around the island isn't that big.". It was clearly they were looking for a girl she knew. But she focused on the group again, the other boy with black hair was talking: "Are we looking for a wookie?" Zerah froze. "No, we're looking for a girl, boy. A human being. But again, be careful with what you say, Poe, she's from Mandalore. And trust me, I know how Mandalorians react to strangers who make fun of them.", the woman with the grey, braided hair said. "Geez, she sounds nice.", the boy with the leather jacket added. Zerah's jaw dropped. They were looking for her.

She backed off and went higher up in the trees. "Kkando!", she yelled. "Kkando?", again. A brown creature came closer. "Urrrgh Aahr?!", he growled. "Hey! Don't be rude. I found out where they're heading!". Kkando looked at her. "To our village. They're looking for me!", she said, quite nervous. She took off her helmet. "What am I supposed to do?". Kkando thought hard. He told her to follow him, turned around and went towards their village.

The group started walking into the woods, Poe first. Then Leia, Rey, and Finn was last. BB-8 was always passing and falling behind again. "So, how exactly do you know here the village is.", Finn began. "Just follow me and you'll see.", Leia answered. They continued walking without talking for a while.

General Leia Organa knew the girl she was looking for. She had talked to her when the girl was only a child. She had connections over the whole galaxy. Connections to smugglers, the whole resistance and even rebels. The rebels. The first time she met the girl was when she helped the rebels. When she helped them as friends. The girl was about eights years old back then, and a very important part of the crew. Also, Leia had an important reason she was looking for that girl. That reason had to do with the rebel group. Actually, thanks to the rebel group, Leia now had the chance. A chance to meet her again, and maybe a chance to defeat the First Order.

"So when are we exactly going to arrive at this village? I don't think that girl lives down here. Pretty dark. Not much light.", Rey said. "You're right, Rey. She doesn't. She lives up there.", Leia pointed to the trees. "What?", Rey and Finn said in unison. Leia smiled. Not for long.

Suddenly, an arrow landed right in front of Poe. Dirt flew in his face. "What the...!", he grunted and they all looked in the trees. They saw four brown shadows in the trees. They heard growls. They all stopped walking and froze. They all had a bad feeling about this.

The shadows came closer. "Don't move.", Poe said. But now it wasn't important if they moved or not, the big creatures had already discovered them. They had surrounded them. Finn took out his blaster and held it in defense position. Rey had her blaster and Poe had his. BB-8 hid behind Rey, Leia tried to get back to the Falcon. "Wrrhwr huuhg raahgh aahrn!", one said from the treetops. "What is he saying?", Finn asked. "He says we shouldn't move.", Rey told him. She learned how to understand wookies while talking with Chewbacca. They all formed a circle with their backs together. But this position won't help them much. "What do we do General?", Poe asked. He turned around to see where the General was. Leia shortly went back to the Falcon to get a blaster, too. "General! What do we do!", he asked once again. "Nothing. Just wait.", she quietly answered. She knew what she was doing.

All of a sudden, another shadow came down. Closer, this time, but still in the trees. The crew was looking at a human. A human with an armor, painted blue, and black leather boots, a blaster pistol in a black belt, and a dark blue helmet. "Boba Fett's daughter?", Poe asked Leia. "What? No!", she quickly answered and focused on the armed person again. The mysterious warrior took the gun from the belt and held it out. "What do you want.", it yelled. The distorted voice was echoing through the trees. Rey and Poe told Leia not to overreact. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing, kids.", she whispered. "I'm waiting.", the person, still holding up his blaster, shouted. "I'm looking for a friend.", Leia began. "We need help saving the galaxy."

"What is she talking about?", Finn asked Rey, a little bit worried about what Leia was saying. "I don't want to get in danger with them because of her weird plans no one knows about!". He looked up in the trees, terrified. Although he had seen and been in worse conditions, those big and hairy creatures and the masked warrior were intimidating him. "Just trust her.", Rey muttered.

Zerah, Kkando and the three other wookies still weren't moving. Kkando was standing right behind Zerah in her full armor, and Trrek, Fyawk and Qyirr were standing in a big circle, holding up their crossbows and targeting the people down below. She knew they were looking for her. Soon or later, they would say it out loud. Hopefully they'll think of a better reason to meet her as 'needing her to save the galaxy'. Anyone could think of that.

"And why would think that?", Zerah continued. She was waiting for The woman to say the truth. Leia looked down. "I met her when she was eight years old.", the General yelled. But what she heard next were the cold and contorted words: "I don't think so.".

Leia tried to look in Zerah's eyes, which were hard to see through the thick, black, T-shaped glass. "Zerah I know it's you!"

Trrek shot an arrow only one foot away from Leia's legs. She desperately looked at Zerah, not moving a bit. "Huurh raagh hrrhhh huurh!", he growled. "That's right! Don't you ever mess with me.", Zerah said and shot at a thick tree branch right above Leia's crew. They all backed off before the log fell right in front of them. The armed girl jumped down and landed on the branch. She held her blaster straight at them. "So what do you guys really want, huh?", she asked playfully, waving her gun side to side, aiming at them all. The four wookies were now standing right beside her. "And how do you know my name, lady?". Leia now looked her right in the eyes. "It's really you.", she whispered. But loud enough that Zerah could hear it. "What do you mean, it's me?" Rey shoved Poe and Finn beside and stood next to Leia. "Whatever you're just doing, miss, we come in peace. Don't harm us, we'll not harm you.", Rey told Zerah. "That's what they all say.", she thought. But Zerh didn't say it out loud. In fact, she didn't react at all. Zerah didn't trust those people.

She stood up and looked at Kkando. He didn't know what to do. As she turned around again, Poe and Finn were holding their blasters right at her. "Oh really, in 'peace'?", she said and quickly fired at the two black guns. They immediately fell apart and were useless. Leia and Rey turned around and looked at the two boys. "Why won't you let me handle this?", Leia said in a very grumpy tone. Zerah now was even fiercer. "Drop your weapon ladies.", she damanded. "We weren't planning on shooting!", Rey directly said, but it was no use. Leia, Rey, Finn and Poe held their hands up. The wookies surrounded them after collecting their weapons. "Not going as planned, eh?", Poe said under his breath. Suddenly they heard a loud roar. No, a growl. First you could see BB-8 coming along the trail the group just went along. Behind him was Chewbacca.

"Hold fire!", Zerah yelled. Kkando and the three other wookies held their weapons down. They all looked at Chewie. "Is that your friend, miss?", Zerah asked, slightly interested. "Yes, it is.", Leia answered. "As I told you, we are still coming in peace. We aren't enemies, we're friends.", she added.

Zerah looked at Kkando again. "You know him?", she asked. He was still, and didn't answer, just as the other wookies. His face lit up. Rey noticed. She went a few steps towards him and asked Kkando: "You know Chewbacca?".

Zerah looked at the wookie who was apparently part of the crew. "Chewbacca?"


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons and Reunions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the views! So happy XD sorry it took me so long to update... But finally : chapter 6 is here!**

 _Chapter 6: Reasons and Reunions_

"Chewbacca?", Zerah repeated. "You're Chewbacca?". Zerah couldn't believe her eyes. Her hero, part of the crew who destroyed the Death Stars and saved thousands of lives was nearly five feet away from her. She jumped down from the log and was about to take her helmet off. Zerah hesitated. Should she really take it off? What if that lady really knew her? What would happen if she didn't. "If Chewbacca is with them, I think it'll be fine.", she thought to herself. She laid her helmet on the tree log and shook her hair. Rey couldn't stop staring at Zerah. "How old are you?", she blurted out. Zerah looked at Rey. "Is that so important now?", she said, slightly annoyed.

"Are you really Chewbacca?". "Ahrrgrh!". "Yes? Wow! I've never thought I'd meet you one day!", Zerah said full of excitement. "So you really come in peace?". Zerah smiled.

Leia went towards Zerah and held it her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leia, Resistance General Leia Organa. I think we've met before, or did we?" "Please to meet you, too. Can't remember but I guess so. I'm Zerah as you may know. Should we go to our village?", Zerah asked. They all nodded. "Not so frightening after all...", Finn whispered in Poe's ear. They both laughed. "You guys know I heard that.", Zerah said with a smile on her face, raising an eyebrow. They all laughed.

"So my village is up there.", Zerah told the others and pointed to the tree tops. They had already walked a few minutes, but above the Shadow Zone, of course. Kkando, his three wookie friends and Zerah often had to wait for the others. Leia, Finn and Poe weren't used to climb in the trees. But Rey actually was pretty fast. Definitely faster than Leia, Poe and Finn. Zerah had her helmet on again. She won't leave her helmet somewhere in the forest. Her bag was already gone for now.

"Are we there yet?", Poe asked. "Yes.", Zerah answered. Poe looked around, he even looked above him, but he didn't see a village. Zerah got her knives fro her wrist bags. "Woah.", Finn gaped. Zerah winked at him. Although he just barely saw her wink through the black glass, he still saw it. Zerah started climbing up the trees with her knives again. The four wookies climbed up the trees, too. Leia and her crew watched them all. Rey was first to climb up after them. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch. "Hey, she's doing good!", Finn noticed. "Your turn.", Poe said. "Me? Now?", Finn whispered, overwhelmed. He jumped to a nearby branch and pulled himself up. "Go Finn!", Poe yelled from below, laughing. He grunted. About ten feet above him, Rey was waiting. "Come on! They've already waited long enough up there.", she said, smiling.

In fact, Zerah and Kkando were waiting over ten minutes. They were both sitting at the edge of a bridge, way above the others. "Should we help them?", she asked Kkando. He nodded. They both stood up and went to their hut. Zerah opened a drawer and took out a long rope ladder. "This'll do...". They both went to the bridge again and tied the ladder to a wooden board. "Hey, down there!", she shouted. "Grab the ladder!".

Rey and Finn heard Zerah's words. "What ladder?", Finn asked. Suddenly, it came down next to them. "That ladder.", Rey told him and started to climb up.

Soon, they had all reached the top."You do this every day?", Poe asked Zerah thunderstruck. "Nah.", she smirked. "Three to five times a day... Anyhow. What exactly do you want, General?", Zerah asked, stressing the word 'General'. Leia looked around. "Any chance we could talk in privacy?".

"Um... Y-Yeah! Sure!", Zerah stuttered. She turned around and led them all to her and Kkando's hut. Chewbacca and Kkando were already deep in a conversation. About what they were talking, nobody knew. Nobody had the nerve to try and translate Shriiwook now. Climbing up the high tree was exhausting enough. Rey stopped walking and looked deep in the forest. Finn stopped, too."What are 'ya looking at?", he asked, leaning against the bridge rails. "Nothing.", Rey mumbled. After not talking for a few seconds, she started talking again. "It's just that I don't really think Leia's idea is helping us. We didn't really defeat Kylo Ren. He's still alive. The whole First Order is planning and building already. I think we can't keep up. I mean look at us! We're thousand feet above the ground, following a teenager to a hut for a tea party. If we were training and planning all our missions - okay! But here...". Rey sighed. "Hey, trust her.", Finn told her and smiled. She smiled right back at him, but she was still doubtful.

"So, this is our hut, welcome, I guess.", Zerah started and opened the door. "We don't have that much chairs, so you might have to sit on the floor.". Leia smiled. Before she went in, she looked around, making sure everyone was still there. "Rey, Finn! Hurry up!" "Coming!", Rey and Finn both yelled from about two bridges away.

After everyone had settled down and had found a place to sit, Leia began to talk. To tell a story, actually.

"Zerah. When I first saw you, you were only a child. About eight years old. You were living with a Rebel Group I'm still in contact with." "I remember!", Zerah interrupted. "The ship we were always flying from planet to planet with was called the 'Ghost'. I loved it. But I don't remember seeing you." Leia continued. "It was one short mission. The Ghost landed on my planet, and the first one I saw was you. You were the first one to come out of the ship. I introduced myself, and you did so, too. Then Kanan took over the talking. Hera brought you back inside. But after we successfully ended the mission, Hera and I talked, very long. She told me everything about you.". Zerah looked down at her helmet. She stoked over it's blue, curved lines. "What did she tell you?", she asked. "Enough to know that you could really help us out now.", Leia said mysteriously. "Show me your hand."

"What?", Zerah gasped. "What do you need my hand for?" She looked at both of her hands and looked for anything suspicious. She glanced at Leia, very untrusting. Then she looked at Kkando. What was the lady going to do? Was she going to far? Kkando nodded. "Right. Chewbacca is with them.", she thought to herself.

"You know what?", a voice said. "I just need to go outside for a moment. Be right back.". Rey pushed back the trunk she was sitting one and got up. "Oh, I can come with you!", Finn said, and they both left the hut.

Zerah put her hands out, showing them to the General. She had a crooked smile on her face, slightly worried. Leia took one of her hands and focused on the ring. The ring. Zerah looked up.

"Why did you go out?", Finn asked Rey. "It's just that... Leia is looking at a stranger's hand. I mean, she met her once! Oh yeah, and talked to her crew members. So now we're going to be able to save the galaxy? Geez.". "You know what, we could just take a short walk...?", Finn suggested. Rey agreed. Maybe it would be best to just explore and climb around a bit. Explore the village, make some new friends, practicing her Shriiwook.

"The ring?", Zerah asked. "Yes.", Leia whispered, and took off the dark grey ring. She looked at it closely for a while, then looked at Zerah. "The eagle", the General began. She got interrupted by the young girl: "the symbol of freedom. Freedom we fought for, but that was a long time ago. They're better without me. I caused way too much trouble. Trust me."

Leia was still examining the ring. Finally, she spoke up to get everyone's attention. "I think I got it!", she said. "Got what?", Poe asked interested. "It. It got it. The thing I was talking about earlier. Hope. This is our hope.".

The first one to break the silence was Zerah herself. "What's so special about the ring?". "This.", the General said and turned around the ring. "Chewie - hand me the metal stick I gave you back at the Falcon.". Chewbacca opened a small bag and gave her the metal tool just as she ordered. "Thanks". At the tip of the tool was a small and pointy carving. She looked closer and could decipher the same carving at the bottom surface of the ring. She attached the tool and turned it. Suddenly, the round eagle carving rose. The only one who wasn't shocked as much was Leia. Poe, Chewbacca, Kkando and Zerah were all staggered. Especially Zerah. She would have never thought that would be possible. "What is that?", she gasped. When the eagle stopped moving, Leia continued using the tool. This time a small compartment came out of the side of the small cylinder which had already elevated from the small ring. "This is what I'm looking for.", she whispered. Leia took a small card from the compartment and pushed the compartment back in. After the ring was back to normal, she gave it back to Zerah, who was still completely astonished.

"That's out hope?", Poe asked the General. "This little card contains information about the weaknesses of the Dark Side's weapons, whatever they call them now. Zerah's rebel friends got the information on a mission at the First Order's base. Because they didn't need them back then, they decided to safely store it away, somewhere when no one will look. Hera told me, so if somewhere in the future I would need them, I'd know where to get them.". She looked at the card with a big smile on her face. "Wow.", Zerah said. "I would never have thought that I have that kind of information." "By the way, do you know where Rey and Finn went earlier?", Poe asked General Organa.

Back outside of the hut, Rey and Finn had already headed to the forest. "Where is BB-8? Is he still down there?", Rey asked Finn, pointing to the ground. "I think he went back to the Falcon. No way he's up here...", he answered. "Wanna go back to the ship?" "No. Let's just climb towards it. If the General needs us, we still have to come back.". Even though now, she didn't really trust General Organa, Rey still wanted to be there in case anything happened.

They both went to the bridge were they had climbed up earlier. The rope ladder was still hanging there. "Back down again?", Finn grunted. He never felt safe in the darkness. Especially here, were any creature could just pop up right in front of his face. He didn't know what creatures were still hiding in this big forest.

"Look, back there!", Rey said. About fifty feet ahead of them, they could see light. Like there was some kind of other meadow they didn't notice before. "Want to find out what's behind those trees?", she laughed. "Only if you really need to. Don't want to get in trouble again.", Finn mumbled, and followed her.

They were already wailing about half a minute, when they heard a strange noise. "Oh no, not again...", Finn said out loud. Rey immediately told him to be quiet. She listened. There, there was that sound again. An animal. Or was it? She did not really know. But she did know one thing: it was coming closer, and the creature, what ever, or who ever that was, did not sound friendly.

 **Cliffhangarrrrrr ;) see ya soon! XD**


	7. Chapter 7:The One where they all team up

**Back at it again with the 7th chapter! I think this one is the longest yet XD**

 _Chapter 7: The one where they all team up_

"What do we do?", Finn asked. He was trying to act as if he wasn't scared at all. Unfortunately, Rey knew he was. He couldn't hide anything from her. "Just wait.", she told him. "Oh yeah, so you're doing the same as Leia. Wait, and see. You know it would be nice if you told me what you have in mind! ", he continued. "Would you just stop talking!", Rey whispered. After telling Finn to be quiet, she focused on the noise again. It was really close now.

Without hesitating, Rey began to climb up. Even higher. "What are you doing?", Finn asked again. He clearly didn't know what she was trying to do. "I'm climbing up so the creature might not notice us. Got any better ideas?", she said annoyed. "Nope.", Finn muttered, before he also started to climb up.

Leia was worried, looking out the window. Where could Rey and Finn be? They were just supposed to go out for a few minutes, but now they were already gone for 20. Leia knew she could trust Rey. In fact, she already did quite a few times. She knew Rey wouldn't do something she'll regret later. Still, she was nervous. Something was telling her Finn and Rey were in danger.

"Should I go look for them?", Zerah asked. She and the wookies were the only ones who knew their way around. Sending Poe or Leia herself out to look for them wasn't a good idea. "Sure.", Leia said. She shook Zerah's hand thankfully. "Mind if I join you?", Poe asked. He was amazed at the island, most only because it reminded him of his home planet Yavin 4, which he hadn't visited in a while. "Why not.", Zerah answered with a smile on her face and put her helmet in the trunk she was sitting on. "No helmet?", he asked wondering. "Nope. No strange ship landing on the island this time.", she joked. They both laughed and left the house. Chewbacca, Kkando and Leia went out too, but they stayed in front of the hut.

"You think your friends would leave the village?", Zerah asked Poe while walking along the bridges. "I don't know. Rey would, probably. So I guess they're somewhere out there in the woods.", he explained. "Great.", Zerah muttered under her breath.

After they had already walked a few minutes, Zerah suddenly got slower. "Wait.", she started. Poe looked at her. "I think I have an idea. There's this strange feeling telling me where they could be.". Zerah remembered how the Katarn knew the medow was ahead. The meddow - after they had successfully escaped the Katarn, she saw the meddlow from far away, she knew it was there. You could even see a few light beams shine through the tall trees. "Maybe that's where they went.", she thought to herself.

"And you're idea would be...?", Poe asked. Zerah took a deep breath. "From up there, a wookie's hut, you can see a medow. Long light beams. I think they may went that way. Unless they're somewhere in the village, but I don't see them anywhere.". "So you think Rey is attracted by light?", he laughed. Before she could answer, or rather yell at him, he told her to calm down. "Hey! It was just a joke!". "Well I'm not joking. I'm trying to find your friends.", she told him and crossed her arms. "I get it...", he said and they both started to walk towards the light shining through the trees.

"I think I see the creature making the noise! It's coming from those bushes down there.", Finn whispered and pointed to some dark green, tall bushes, already above the Shadow Zone. Rey looked closely. Then she saw it.

She gasped and held her hand before her mouth. Finn acted fast and took Rey by her hand. He went behind a large tree, standing on a rather thin branch. "Should we still climb up?", he asked her sarcastically. "Or should we run for our lives?!"

They both looked at the giant creature. Luckily, the creature did not see two heads poking out from behind a tree yet. Yet.

"Let's move! It's not looking!", Finn whispered and started to go back the way they came from. At least it was the opposite direction the creature was apparently heading. "Quiet!", Rey mumbled as she pulled herself up to the branch above her. She reached out for another branch, but then it happened.

"Rey!", Finn yelled as the branch she was holding on to broke. Luckily she had already got hold of another one, or else she would have fell down about twenty or more feet by now.

As soon as Finn realized what he just had done he froze. Finn held his hand before his mouth and turned his head around. Rey noticed Finn looking scared and not even a second after she also knew what was going on. She quickly pulled herself up and then jumped down to the thick branch Finn was standing on. "Great.", she said.

I'm

They focused on the bushes, where the creature had been earlier, and tried to locate it. No doubt, it must have heard Finn, because they heard it's loud growls again. Rey held out her blaster. A NN-14 blaster pistol, to be exact. Formally owned by Han Solo.

There it was. A huge light brown creature. "It looks even uglier than I imagined!", Rey said before running again. The creature focused on the two running people. Finally. Maybe this time he will succeed in catching his prey.

"I think I see them!", Rey shouted. "Where?", Poe yelled back. They were running now, too. "Back there! 1 o'clock! Don't you see them?", she turned her head to look at Poe. "Oh, right. Now I see them, too.", he said. "Come on!", the girl the black-blue hair shouted back before spurting.

Just before the bridge ended, Poe stopped. Even though they had almost reached Rey's and Finn's location, it was still hard for The X-wing fighter pilot to move fast in the trees. Zerah, on the other hand, living the past few years in the forests of the islands of Kashyyyk, had already swung herself to a nearby branch with a vine hanging from a thick limb. "Go on! Don't wait for me! I'm sure you'll be fine on your own.", Poe told her, before she almost disappeared into the shadows of the big forest. "I hope Rey and Finn don't do something they regret later...", Poe thought.

Rey was first, Finn was second. Third was a giant creature with light brown, leathery skin and horns on it's face. His mouth was beak-like and filled with millions of sharp teeth. "He's catching up!", Finn yelled, hoping Rey had an idea what to do next. Rey didn't answer. She tried to figure out which way the village was. They went towards the light about ten minutes ago, so now, they should run the opposite direction - which they already were.

Zerah saw Rey and Finn coming towards her. They were running. They were fleeing. She tried to find out what they were running from. The reason of their escape.

Zerah saw something jumping and running behind the two so-called rebels. After she looked closer, she couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly jumped up and swung herself up to a higher branch to get a better view. But this wasn't an illusion, nor fantasy. The Katarn was about to have his revenge.

"Finn, that's Zerah!", Rey said while running. "Zerah! Here! Zerah!", she screamed. "Already saw you two.", Zerah smiled and ran towards them. "Run the opposite direction! Don't lead the Katarn to the village!", she yelled. Finn was stumped. "The what?" "The Katarn! The thing you are running away from?!", Zerah yelled. "Oh, right... Almost forgot.", Finn muttered sarcastically.

Zerah was above the two. The Katarn was on their heels, and she told them to turn around. How was that supposed to work. "You really can't avoid the trouble..", Zerah said to herself before jumping down, ten feet away from the big beast she escaped from the day before.

"Hi there! Miss me?", she said, and started to climb up again. The young girl took the knives from her bandages and stabbed them in the tree bark again. Of course, the Katarn recognized that girl. After all, they were pretty smart creatures. He let out a loud snarl and started to chase Zerah again. "What is she doing?", Rey asked Finn. "Well I don't know! Maybe saving our lives?", he laughed. "Man that girl's brave.". Rey smiled. "Indeed, she is.", she thought.

"Great. Got that thing chasing me again. What to do, what to do?", she mumbled, looking over her shoulder. He was still having trouble following her up the trees, but the Katarn wasn't giving up that easily. Not this time, not yet.

While climbing up the tree, Zerah looked around trying to figure out how to escape. Again. As she looked to the treetops, she had an idea. Maybe this wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

The armed girl looked down to see where the creature exactly was. The big animal was coming from the left. Quickly, Zerah stabbed the knives for the last five times and packed them away. She was already in the treetops, way above the ground. Not even a few feet until the thick scrub began. Branches, leaves. Small and big. Maybe, if she would be fast enough to disappear into the undergrowth, the could loose the Katarn. Maybe.

She still heard the snarling and growling. "Don't want to be his lunch today...", she thought. She looked up, searching for an appropriate hiding place. There. There it was. A thick tree trunk. Big leaves around it hanging from broad tree branches, and a small hole in the tree trunk. This was worth a try.

The Katarn was struggling to keep up. Although he was only six feet under his prey, he actually had problems. Big problems. His prey down in the shadow zone didn't tend to climb up the trees. Long distance running? Yes. Chasing in the shadow zone? Absolutely. Climbing up a mile high tree? Not so good. The tanned girl looked down again. The Katarn wasn't looking. For one brief moment. This is my chance.

The fierce creature grunted. His one foot got stuck in a vine. Luckily, he had sharp teeth, sharp claws and sharp horns. In a few seconds, he managed to get free. After he had shook the other few vines off, the beast looked up, looking for his prey. His prey. No. No. That could not be.

Zerah's heart was beating fast. She was lucky enough if the Katarn did not hear the loud heart beating. So far the animal hadn't seen her yet. She was hiding behind the big tree stump and the giant, dark green leaves, hoping that the Katarn gave up soon or later. Or soon.

It had been a few minutes, and Zerah did not exactly know if the Katarn was still there. She couldn't risk a peek, but she was bored from standing around. Maybe a small peek wouldn't be that bad? After all, running from a giant beasts was more fun that hiding from it, although it was more dangerous...

Zerah took a deep breath, and moved one big lead to the side. Just a little bit. She peeked. "What?", she thought. The Katarn was gone. She went through the 'leaf curtain' and looked around. "I can't believe he gave up that fast!"

Relieved, she brushed her bangs behind her ears. But when she turned around, Zerah wasn't that pleased at what she saw. She gasped. Her so-called predator snarled, showing her all his teeth. Zerah had to act fast, or she had no chance at all. Just like a reflex, her hand rose. Higher and faster. Her fingers clenched. She clenched her fist. Before she knew, her first had reached the Katarns shoulder. He gave a shout. Zerah looked at her fist. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at her, growling again. Zerah narrowed her eyes, too. Next, she knew what she was doing.

She jumped up and clutched a branch. After gaining speed, she threw her legs up and let go of the branch. The Katarn got up on and stood on two legs, ready for Zerah's attack. Zerah once more kicked the Katarns shoulders, causing him to fall down a few feet. Still, he landed in his four feet. Zerah breathed rapidly. She looked at the Katarn. He grunted. After he licked his shoulder, he turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the Shadow Zones.

Zerah straitened her hair and ran back to the village again.

"Where is she?", Rey asked Poe. After Zerah had practically saved their lives, they had returned to the village and Poe had found them immediately.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon.", Poe told them, and so did Leia. "Trust me once more, I know that girl. She is stronger than she knows.". Leia smiled.

Kkando turned around. He saw a shadow coming closer. Zerah. He ran to tell Leia. The General saw the silhouette, too, knowing it was Zerah. "Right on time...", she said, looking at Zerah.

Zerah already saw the crew and Kkando. "Hi guys", she said, after landing on the wood planks. "Zerah! That was amazing!", Rey said and hugged Zerah. "Yeah! Thanks man.", Finn added, shaking her hand. Rey turned to Leia. "Sorry we left earlier.", she whispered. "No problem.", she told her, before turning to Zerah again.

"We have to leave.", the General told Zerah. Zerah looked to Chewbacca. "I'm happy I could help you. It's the first time I've been useful in years, you know." "I know.", Leia answered.

"You know?", Zerah asked, questioning. "I'm still in contact with Hera.", Leia said, "She told me."

Rey, Finn, Chewbacca and Kkando looked at Zerah and Leia Organa. "Told you what?", Finn asked. Zerah looked at Finn. "Why I ended up here, on Kashyyyk.", Zerah tried to smile. "Why did you?", Rey asked curiously. "I don't think I need to ..." "Why?", Finn interrupted her. Kkando went up to Zerah. She hadn't told him yet. Kkando had found Zerah after she had crash landed on Kashyyyk. He didn't know why she did.

"You really want to know?", she asked nervously. They all nodded, eager to find out.. Zerah took a deep breath.

"It began a few years ago. I was living on my own. On Lothal. Before you ask me why I ended up there - I don't know.". She shortly smiled at Leia. "One day a rebel group came and raised me until I was 11 or 12 years old. The group was helping people being terrorized by the Empire, known as the First Irder today.". Poe interrupted her. "Why so formal?", he laughed. Zerah smiled, the she continued talking. "On a mission, I made a big, big mistake. Which I still regret today. I brought my crew in danger.". She paused. "What did you do?", Rey asked, looking quite touched. "I - I was in charge of the explosives. Together with Sabine. I liked her. I really did. She went ahead. I had to throw an explosive in a sector, where Stormtroopers were headed. There were six sectors. I ran up to the top landing platform to throw the explosive. Unfortunately, I did. But..." "What?", Finn whispered. Rey stepped on his foot. "Ow!", he rubbed his foot. "I threw the explosive in the wrong sector. The Empire almost had Ezra and Zeb. We were all very glad that Sabine noticed and saved us. I messed up. It was all my fault.". Zerah blinked back a year. "Anyway, so what's your plan now?", she asked Leia, trying to change the subject. "Wait, you still haven't told us why you ended up here?", Poe said. Zerah grunted. "I felt so guilty so I took a small ship and wanted to fly back to Lothal. I was away way too long anyway." "You know that feeling, huh?", Finn teased Rey, referring to her wanting to go back to Jakku. She stepped on his foot once more.

"Anyhow, I got hit by a TIE-fighter and crash landed on Kashyyyk. Luckily, Kkando found me. He took me to his village and took care of me.", she smiled at Kkando. He smiled back.

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Zerah broke the silence. "I never got the chance to redeem myself. I wanted to leave, to get better at... at everything. I couldn't bring my people in danger again.", she paused.

"We all understand.", Leia said, and hugged her. Zerah sighed. "And I never got the chance to actually get better, so I'll never be able to make it up to them.", she told Leia.

Leia smiled. "Well maybe you will.", she said. Zerah looked at Leia. "What?", she whispered. "Zerah, we didn't just come for the ring, we came for you!" Zerah sighed. "Really?", she raised an eyebrow. "You're not as bad as you think...", Leia winked.

Zerah looked at Kkando. He nodded and smiled at her. "I guess we're in...", she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: A new Mission

**Hey guys! I'm back again with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 8: A new mission_

"You're coming with us?", Rey asked. "That's awesome!" She smiled. "Yeah." Zerah blushed. "I guess it'll be fun. Let me go talk to Shryhtaa. Be right back.". Kkando followed Zerah to Shryhtaa's hut. "Who's Shryhtaa?", Poe asked General Leia. "You'll see.", she answered.

"So we're actually going with them? Are you sure?", Zerah asked Kkando while walking towards Shryhtaa's hut. "Raaahhg huughg uuh." "You really think it'll be fine?", Zerah asked again nervously. "I guess it'll be fun working as a team with them. They seem pretty nice." "Aahnr uughgh raaghg." That meant 'Yeah they do.' in their language. As always, Zerah understood. She smiled, happy with her decision. After all, her few years with the rebel group were her best years.

"Shryhtaa! Wait up!", Zerah yelled as she saw the chief of their village. Shryhtaa turned around. She had a shirt tunic rapped around her waist, with a leather belt fixing her tunic. She also had long strands of hair braided to a pigtails.

Shryhtaa smiled as soon as she saw Zerah. "We have something important to tell you.", Zerah began. The female wookie listened closely, after letting out a short growl. "I just met people who..., let's just say they know stuff about me I don't even know. I think I should go with them. Just - you know - because, umm, I think I have to. There's like a voice in me telling to go.", she smiled. "Ughgh aaanrh aaraghw huurh.", Shryhtaa said, hugging Zerah. "You're totally fine with it?", Zerah laughed. The wookie took a step back and opened a small bag she had fastened to her belt. She took out a small, blue crystal. Zerah's eyes widened. "Is that a...?", she whispered. Shryhtaa nodded. Translated to basic, she said: "Take this with you. You'll know who you should give it to soon. Trust me. And have a nice trip, hope to hear from you soon, Zerah.". Zerah gulped. "Me?".

Zerah had trusted Shryhtaa the last few years, so she knew she was doing the right thing. She took the crystal from the wookie's hand, and put it under the cloth rapped around her wrist. She smiled. "Kkando, are you coming?", she said, already slowly walking towards their hut. "Oh.", she stopped. "Can he come, too?", Zerah asked nervously. "Arraguhw aaraghuw hnnhrrh uughghhhgh awwgggghhh...", Shryytah said. 'Only if you protect him for me...', that meant. "Sure."

Back at Zerah's and Kkando's hut, they both were going through their stuff, trying to decide what to take or not. Zerah definitely took her book and helmet. Maybe her other knives and a bag. Kkando took his bags and tools, and of course his machetes. Before leaving, they both locked their dorms and stored everything away. Maybe they will return someday, and everything should be right as they left it. "Let's go!", Zerah said and they both headed towards the others.

As they left, almost all the wookies of their village had gathered around to say goodbye. General Leia and her crew noticed. "It almost hurts taking them with us...", Finn joked. "Cut the jokes, Finn.", Rey said. Let's all head to the ship. I guess you'll need a head start.", Rey now joked and looked at Finn. He laughed sarcastically.

"Hey guys.", Zerah said as they soon came over, ready to leave. "Ready?", Leia asked. "You bet!", Zerah answered and jumped to the branch above her. "You guys ready?", she laughed. "Oh right. I forgot how we came up.", Poe mumbled. Scratching the back of his neck.

After about ten or more minutes, they had all arrived at the Millennium Falcon. "So where exactly are we heading?", Zerah asked. "D'Quar.", Leia answered. "Oh, nice place.", Zerah said. "Have you been to D'Quar?", Poe wanted to know. Zerah looked up. "No. But I saw the planet on holograms or pictures. Looks pretty.".

"So you can just sit there with Rey and Finn. BB-8 'll be in...". "Where's BB-8?", Rey yelled. Leia tried to calm her down. "Don't worry, he went back to the ship. We didn't loose him.", she told her. Soon a white and orange droid came around a corner, beeping loudly, happy to see his friends again. Zerah sat down next to Rey, while Finn was still storing their blasters away. Kkando accompanied Chewbacca, Leia and Poe to the Cockpit. He had heard about flying in the Millennium Falcon. The wookie had always wanted to fly in a ship. Chewbacca was a very good copilot. Because all wookies were intelligent creatures, he soon taught him how to fly the Falcon. After all, they could always use some more wookie pilots in the Rebellion.

Slowly, the ship started to hover, and soon they were flying over the islands of Kashyyyk.

Zerah curiously looked around in the ship. It was clearly one of the most impressive ones besides the Ghost, the Rebels' ship she used to live with. "Do you know how to fly this ship?", Zerah asked Rey. She nodded. "I do. Chewbacca and I usually fly the Millennium Falcon, but Poe is on this mission." "That's cool.". Neither of the two girls said something for a few minutes. Finally, Finn came in and broke the silence: "So, we got time until we land, want to play that game? Nothing special but it's fun anyway." "Are you sure?", Rey asked. "We could also take you on a tour around the ship, if you like...", he told Zerah. "Sure, why not!", she smiled and they all stood up, Finn and Rey showing Zerah around the Millennium Falcon.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Chewbacca was showing Kkando how the different switches and buttons work. "You're learning fast!", Poe remarked. "You're gonna be a fine pilot yourself... But now, check out this...". Poe shortly looked at Leia, asking for approval to make the jump to hyperspace. After the General nodded, he pulled the triggers and not a moment after, they were flying in light speed.

"General, do you have a plan what we are going to do next?", the Resistance pilot asked Leia soon. Leia took out the small data card she got from Zerah earlier and looked at it. "Once we're at the base we'll know more."

Minutes had gone by, and after another, the Millennium Falcon was flying in normal speed again. Up ahead, the Illenium system was visible. The ship headed towards a single planet, D'Quar.

"And this, finally, is the cockpit. Hey there guys!", Finn told Zerah after he finished off his tour by showing Zerah the cockpit, where all the others already were. "Nice ship, General.", Zerah said, smiling. She looked out of the window, seeing D'Quar up close. "Wow...", she said to herself. "We're here", Leia said, resting her hand on Zerah's shoulder, "Now once we've landed, I'm going to show you around, and get you a new outfit...", Leia Organa told Zerah. "A new... do I need a new one? I mean isn't this one fine?", Zerah said, a bit annoyed. She had always worn her armor. And now, after first seeing Leia and her crew and hearing her say she was definitely from Mandalore, Zerah wore it with pride. As a child, or young teenager, she always thought she was a Mandalorian. Like Sabine. They both had the typical armor. And in some ways, Zerah also behaved like one.

Now that she knew she was from that planet, that she was part of a clan. The one question that she couldn't get out of her head was why she ended on Lothal. No one ever asked, or even told her. But she was sure, that someday, someone will.

Leia smiled. "Are you sure you don't want some new stuff?". Zerah raised an eyebrow and had a crooked smile on her face. "Some... objects could sure come in handy...", Leia joked. "I'll have a look at them.", Zerah finally said and looked outside the window again. "Where am I going to sleep though?", the Mandalorian asked the General. "Don't worry, I'll figure that out."

Poe Dameron already saw the free landing spots. Resistance mechanics were working on the X-Wings standing near by. Almost all of them looked up as they heard the Millennium Falcon approach. Gracefully, the Falcon landed next to the other Resistance space ships and fighters.

Right after the landing, a voice reported in the Falcon's cockpit. "General Leia? We're happy to have you back this soon. Did everything go well?". "Yes. Just meet me at the head quarter.", she answered. Zerah leaned against the wall. "Who was that?", she asked. "Part of our crew down at the base." "I thought we were at the 'base' by now...?" "You'll see.". General Leia once more looked at the data card and put it back in one of her vest pockets, before she left the Millennium Falcon, followed by Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, Rey, Kkando, Zerah, and of course BB-8.

Zerah was amazed at how different D'Quar was from any other planet she had ever seen. And she was even more amazed by the base itself. Most of it was part underground, and that was where Leia was heading. She stopped to tell Poe and BB-8 to check on the rest of the fighter pilots and the X-Wings. Finn was supposed to meet her at the head quarters to help her make up a plan on how to defeat the First Order with the information they now have. Finn, as a formal stormtrooper had had access to secret areas around Star Killer Base, as he was one of the best and most talented Stormtroopers they had, before he turned sides. Rey and Chewbacca should check on the Millennium Falcon, as they both were very skilled mechanics and new the Falcon the best. Zerah and Kkando should follow Leia.

"This place is amazing!", Zerah said, looking around. Every second she saw something new she hadn't before. One time it was a droid, the other time a technical device or even just the planet itself with it's vegetation. "It's good you like it. Now before we start looking at your data card I'll show you to your room. You'll get everything you need there.", Leia explained.

After Leia had opened a big metal door they all went down stairs. She turned left, walking past Resistance admirals and officers. Soon, a tall, golden droid came towards her. "General Leia! I'm so glad to see you! As I assume, the mission went as planned. We are now waiting for you and the data card. We mustn't loose any time, the...". "I'll be there in a few minutes.", Leia interrupted the golden protocol droid. As the three walked past C-3PO, Zerah and Kkando showed the droid a slight smile. After they turned right again, Leia told them who the droid she just talked to, was.

Finally, the General stopped in front of a brown, wooden door. She turned around the silver knob and opened the door, letting Zerah and Kkando in first. "What do you think?", she said.

Zerah went in first, looking around the room full of interest. There was a big, light brown wardrobe standing at the wall straight ahead, and a rectangular table on their left hand side. Two smal chairs were standing next to it. A metal clothes rack was standing next to a big painting of the galaxy's planets on their right hand side. Another door lead to the bathroom, and another to a room with two separate beds and a locker next to each one.

Zerah had a big grin on her face, but didn't say anything. Kkando, however, had already put his bag down and hugged Leia. Zerah noticed. "Wookie hugs are the best, aren't they...", she joked. Leia laughed. "So you'll have extra clothes in the wardrobe, bathroom is right there, and your beds are in there. I still have a small surprise you guys might like, so just put down your stupid and then follow me to the room across the hall." "Okay!", Zerah said, before taking her bag, throwing it on her bed and running out of the room. "Come on, Kkando, hurry up!", she giggled as she speeded past the big wookie. "Raahhgh huuhghg!" Zerah shortly looked back at him. "Oh I'm not worrying at all...!"

"Wow...", Zerah said to herself as Kkando and her entered the room Leia told them to go. Zerah looked around, and not a second after she already saw Leia. She was holding two small blasters in one hand, and s bigger one, which looked like a different version of Chewbacca's bowcaster. Usually wookie's handcraft their traditional weapons themselves, like Kkando's machetes, but these won't help him that much now. You never know when there are Stormtroopers around the corner. Kkando knew what blaster the General was holding. One of the most powerful ones, too.

"I thought these two would be a good replacement for your two knives. You won't come far with those two here." Zerah looked closely at the two blasters the General was giving her. They were both smaller ones. But bigger than the knives she was used to. She now held one in each hand. "Are these WESTAR blaster pistols?", she asked while looking at them. "How right you are. I thought an Mandalorian might like these. They're the WESTAR-35 model." "Awesome!"

The Mandalorian pretended to fire with both of the blaster pistols. Soon, Leia pushed her arms down, telling her to practice those moves later. "You will get enough time, don't worry.", she told Zerah. Leia now turned to Kkando. "You like it?", she smiled. "Aaaahnr Aahnr!", the wookie answered. He was very happy with his bowcaster. It was very similar to Chewbacca's, but it still had minor differences. "Well if you're happy, I'm happy... Now let's meet all the others!", Leia told them both. They all walked outside of the room and Leia closed the door.

All the others had already gathered at the head quarter. As soon as Leia Organa arrived, they all stopped talking and turned around. Everybody was already informed about the data card. But soon, the actual information on the card would be revealed. Every part of the resistance was eager to find out what kind if information the card contained.

R2D2 rolled towards Leia, beeping. He was going to display the card's information as a hologram. "Let's go.", Leia said before she took the data card and gave it R2D2. Soon he had finished reading it's files and displayed a big hologram across the room. It mostly consisted of maps and information texts. Zerah and Kkando both marveled at the big huge writings in the air. After minutes of silence and everybody carefully studying the hologram, Zerah came to word. "Wow. What does this mean?", she said, looking at three maps of what seemed to be a big building. Leia looked at the Mandalorian, then back at the hologram. "This Zerah, is Star Killer Base."

"Star Killer Base?", Zerah asked as her eyes widened. "Wow." She took a few moments trying to decipher the phrases seen next to each map. Most of them where written in Aurabesh, an alphabet mostly used in the Outer Rim Territories. Zerah remembered a few of the symbols, but that would not let her read the whole sentence or word.

A few others were apparently reading the text blocks. Soon they were al discussing again. Leia held up her hand so her team would stop talking. "We'll meet here in two hours, okay? Me and a few others will be scanning the maps again, trying to figure out the best plan by using this information.", she said.

A few creatures, pilots or helpers started to go back to their work, some stayed looking at the hologram with was still spread over the whole room. The General came over to Zerah and Kkando, telling them to look for Rey. Rey would show the newcomers around a bit, until they should meet again with General Organa.

"Rey?", Zerah yelled, walking through the crowd of Resistance members, trying to identify the former Jakku scavenger. Suddenly Kkando growled, picking Zerah up and holding her up, so she could see above all the people. "Thanks, Kkando. Oh, wait! I see her! Rey! Over here!". Luckily, Rey saw the young Mandalorian.

"There you are! I've been looking for you guys all over the place! Leia told me I should show you around a bit.", Rey said after they met at a room corner. Zerah just grinned, and they all ran up the stairs, seeing sunlight again.

Back at the meeting, Leia, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and other members were still concentrating on the hologram. "I think I got it.", Poe mumbled. "Me, too.", Leia nodded. She pointed at a smaller map, showing a room. "This is the room we're looking for. There's supposed to be a smaller data card right about here, being held safe in this slot. Third safe from the left, second drawer." Poe continued: "The card's plugged into a computer. It stabilizes the shields, and secures this area of Star Killer Base.", he pointed to a lower, but small section of the Base. Finn took a few steps towards another map. "That's near the weapon depot, I think. They've got the Stormtrooper blasters, other weapons and a lot of explosives in there." "That's good. If the weapon depot gets hit by one of our X-Wings, we could distract them.", General Leia remarked, "I guess Star Killer Base has a center like the Deathstar, too.". Admiral Ackbar took part in the conversation: "If we attack the weapon depot first, that will make a good distraction for our pilots to fly to the Base's Center and take the final shot.". Poe went over a text field again: "Back to the data card. Attacking the weapon depot as a distraction may be not as easy as we might think. Removing the card would weaken the shields of the general Base, and the ones of the depot. Then it would be easier to approach Star Killer Base and blow up the lower section." "Right.", Leia responded.

The group discussed the plan over and over again, trying to figure out the best possibility to destroy the new weapon of the First Order, until one Resistance member came running in the room. "General, General! We have great news!" Leia quickly turned around, her eyes widened. "What did - what happened? Tell us!", she said, hoping for valuable information, of course.

"One of our pilots near StarKiller Base got contact with one of our spies! He wanted to talk to you as soon as possible, because the connection isn't the best." "Well why are we still standing here?", Leia said. She turned around telling Poe and Finn to come along.

"General Leia?", a distorted voice said. "Yes, I'm here. Who is this?", Leia said and sat down. "Jessika Pava, Blue Squadron. I've got useful information. I managed to get in contact with our spy on StarKiller Base II. Apparently Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma are leaving the Base with a few troops in 3 days. They will only be gone for 1 and a half days, but that's still a good time. I heard you were planning for an attack."

Leia stood up again and looked at Poe, then Finn, then back to the communication device. "Great job. That's excellent information which will definitely help us. You will be at the base again in a day or two, right?" The voice was heard again. "Sure, General. I'll be there soon."

Finn broke the silence first: "That's perfect! I think I've got a plan. Jessika said the were leaving with a few troops. The troops always get separate shuttles." "I think I know where you're going.", Poe said. "Keep that thought, let's get back to the others.", he added. "Well one thing's for sure", Leia looked at the two. "We only have 3 days now."

 **Cliffangaaarrrr ;D don't worry the next chapter is on it's way!**


	9. Chapter 9: Evacuate

**Hey I'm back ;) - back with Chapter 9! I know the name of chapter 9 is kind of a spoiler, but have fun reading anyways... ;D**

 _Chapter 9: Evacuate_

As soon as the General, Finn and Poe came back to the others, studying the map again, they all silenced, awaiting some important information the just received from a Resistance pilot and spy. Leia showed a small smile.

"General Organa, can you tell us all if there are any news?", Admiral Ackbar asked Leia. "Yes.", she paused. "Although we have a gone one, and a bad. The good one is in the next days, Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma are leaving the Star Killer Base with a few troops." Most of the team burst out in a applause, some of them cheering. "The bad news...", Leia continued, "is that they are leaving tomorrow. We have to have a very good plan by then. This is a really good chance, we can't blow it."

Meanwhile, Rey was showing Zerah and Kkando around campus. They just walked by all the X-Wings, and the simulation rooms, where most of the pilots practice their skills. Know they were headed towards the combat skill simulators - the most important for Rebel Soldiers. After that Rey had decided to visit the cantina, and after that show them around the meadows, hills small forests.

"Did you ever get to train in one of the simulators? They sound pretty awesome!", Zerah mentioned while walking. Rey laughed: "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. The flight simulator is really fun, but a bit more difficult. You'll have to start soon." "I get to go in one? Really?", Zerah nearly yelled. "Yes, sure you do. I from what I heard about Mandalorians, I guess we're happy to have one of your on our team. You'll gonna have to teach me a lot of your moves." Rey playfully punched her in the shoulder, they both giggled. Kkando growled, waiting for them a few feet ahead. "I guess we better get going, you'll love the combat simulators." "This is so awesome! And I'm happy you came with me, Kkando!", Zerah said while taking his hand and running towards the big hall ahead with Rey.

"Wow, so this is it!", Zerah whispered. Rey giggled. "You don't have to whisper here, Zerah. Save that for our next mission." Zerah looked up. "Ooh, right. You think we should get back to Leia? I'd like to learn more about those files that were in my ring." She smiled, looking at her ring on her finger.

For a moment, looking at the bird graved into the ring, she looked back to her past, going on mission after mission with her crew. Of course, her 'new' crew, was good, too. Zerah was glad Leia had decided to look for her. Finally, something was happening again. But it was different. Thinking back, she really missed the Rebels. Sabine, who was like a sister to her, thought her almost everything she knew. Ezra, who always made her laugh, and encouraged her to do insane and unusual things. Zeb, who always had her back, never left her back alone. Hera, who took care of her and always believed in her. And Kanan, who helped her becoming the person she is today. Zerah wondered if she would ever see them again. Would she want to, after what happened?

"Zerah!" Zerah shook her head. "Yeah! Right! What were we talking about?", she giggled nervously. Rey showed a crooked smile. "Something wrong?" "Uh, no. Nothing.", she answered, playing with her ring. "You want to go back?", Rey asked Zerah, taking a step towards her and resting her hand on her shoulder. "Uh, yeah. Kinda want to know if they found something. But I'd like to come back here later?" "Sure.". Soon, the three were at the stairs. They already heard all the voices coming from downstairs.

As soon as they entered the room, Leia turned around and smiled. "You're just back in time. Come and join us. We've got almost everything figured out." Kkando and Zerah looked at each other, smiling. "So what've you got, General?", she asked.

Leia Organa stepped forward, towards a round table, where a giant map was projected in the air.

"First of all, this mission will take part tomorrow, at dawn, we won't want to loose a second. As we will attack Star Killer Base II, one of our main problems was that Kylo Ren will be there, and because he is strong with the Force, there is a chance he will notice Rey, and he is a strong enemy. But, we just received a message that he will leave the Base tomorrow, for about a day, maybe even longer. This is a good chance for us to strike.

He will leave with Captain Phasma and a few troops. We estimate that the troops are transported in separate ships, as usual. When they leave the Base, and are in quite a distance from it, five of our X-Wing fighters will attack the last troop transport. If we overtake the ship successfully, Rey, Finn, and Zerah will disguise as Stormtroopers, pretend to have taken Chewbacca and Kkando as prisoners and enter Star Killer Base from a rather secret docking bay, located at the lower end of Star Killer Base. Finn will lead Zerah to the explosives depot. I know you had some bad memories, but I know you know what you're doing when it comes to explosives. Zerah, you will locate explosives around the depot, and later activate them. That way, we hope to take out a big part of the Base on the one hand. Star Killer Base II is smaller as the first one, and it's very similar to the Death Star. On the other hand he hope to draw attention the the lower part of the Base. Of course, you will be given enough time to catch up with the others. Rey, Kkando and Chewbacca will meanwhile make their way to the center of the Base. They will locate a very important room, manage to get in and take out a data card and therefor put out the safety shields and weaken for what we think is the hypermatter reactor, just like the Death Star had. If this is done, the Starfighter Squadrons, under command of Poe Dameron, will make it's way to the Equatorial Trench and fire at the weakened reactor, which will cause Star Killer Base to explode. Hopefully."

Leia smiled. "But I'm sure we can do all of it.", she added. Poe and the other members all cheered. "I'm in!", he yelled. And one after another, the whole team had accepted the challenge, including Zerah and Kkando.

After all the people and creatures had spread out again, Zerah followed Rey again. Kkando stayed with Chewbacca to work on the Millennium Falcon, and his piloting skills.

"So we're checking out my fighting skills?", Zerah wondered as she tried to keep up with Rey. "Yeah... kind of. It'll be fine, I promise.", Rey told her. "I'm not worried. I lived with wookiees on a dangerous planet for a few years, and I also managed to survive all by myself before. You saw me handle that Katarn earlier, didn't you?" Rey nodded. "I fought the same one the day before, and I survived." "I know you did, and this is mostly for us, you know. It's not everyday you meet a Mandalorian coming in peace. You have some awesome techniques I heard of." The Jakku Scavenger looked at Zerah's armor. From the metal shoulder patches to the cloth rapped around her wrists and her black, thin boots with the metal caps to protect the feet. "What is it anyway with your Mandalorian Armor? Do you make it yourself?" Zerah adjusted her knee caps. "Yeah, I guess we do. It's sort of a tradition. I can remember my parents and me painting mine. Back home, of course." None of the two girls said anything for a few moments.

"Are you planning on going home someday?", Rey asked. "I don't know. I mean, I don't even exactly know where my family is. Somehow I ended up on a totally different planet someday. Are you? You don't live here either, don't you." "How do you know?" "Don't know, just a guess." "Well I'm actually from a desert planet called Jakku." "Yeah, I've heard of that." "I just worked for a guy named Unkar Plutt, as a scavenger. Nothing special. I just thought someday maybe someone would pick me up. I never really got to know my family." "Oh." Zerah looked at Rey, who was looking at the ground. "Never mind.", Rey said. "We've got a mission. You have to show me your moves."

"Right!", Zerah smiled, and they both walked into the giant combat skill simulator hall, and each of them got on one of the machines.

Back at the head quarters, Leia had still cleared things up with the commanders. Soon, everyone was back at his place, doing his tasks. General Leia decided to patrol around the quarters one more time. Just to check, and make sure everything was fine and prepared for the next day. She also walked past the Millennium Falcon, deciding to check on Chewbacca and Kkando. She walked up the Falcon's ramp, then turned right.

"Hey, how's it going with you two?", she asked the two wookiees, who were playing Dejarik. "I see you're very busy...", Leia said with a smile on her face, and sat down next to Chewbacca. "Huurh hurh arrragguhw hurrh...", Chewbacca began, until Leia interrupted him. "Oh, go on. Go on, I want to see how the game ends." The two wookiees growled and turned back to the table. After they finished their game, Chewbacca stood up to get a drink, followed by Leia, while Kkando was already headed towards the cockpit.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" "Huughg.". No one said anything for a while. "It's going to be different without Han, isn't it.", Leia finally said. Chewbacca looked up. "Huuguugh...". He gave Leia a big wookiee hug. "It's not just Han, I'm also so worried about Ben. I miss him. Everything is falling apart at the moment. We only have this one chance, we can't blow it."

Suddenly, a loud noise started ringing. They all rushed out of the ship to see what was going on. Outside, red lights were blinking.

"General! General!", Admiral Statura shouted, running towards Leia. "We've got a big problem! You have to follow me to the control center quick!". While walking, Leia asked Statura what the problem was. "We are under attack. We scanned about four First Order troop transports and Kylo Ren's command shuttle. We estimate it was our base they were leaving for all along." General Leia was in distress. "But we got the message telling us they wouldn't leave until tomorrow!", she said. Admiral Statura nodded. "That's what we all thought, too. We may have underestimated the power the First Order. They must have found out one of their troopers was actually one of our spies, and tricked us. We never thought they would even be capable of that."

Soon they got to the headquarters, looking at the security camera monitors. Not even a minute after, Finn, Poe and BB-8 also arrived. "General, what's going on?!", Poe asked, before looking at the monitors next to the blinking, red lights. "Oh ..., man.", Finn then said. "Why are they here already? What are we going to do now? Just what we needed right now." Leia put her hands on her hips, and looked to the ground for a moment. "We're working on it right now." "Everyone I'd freaking out up there! We have to do something, and fast!"

"Uh..., um..., I know! We were prepared anyway right? For tomorrow! We can just attack now!", Finn said. Leia sighed. "No... We are not prepared - yet. Most of the X-wings are still being fueled up. We weren't 'planning on being attacked' today...!", Poe explained, stroking through his black hair. "Great.", Finn mumbled. Admiral Statura spoke up. "Well, I'm going to try to calm down the crowd up there. I'll be right back.", he told them, rushing out and up the stairs afterwards. Poe turned back to Leia, who was nervously walking around. "General -", he began. But Leia interrupted him.

"Evacuate.", she said strongly, pulling down a red lever.


	10. Chapter 10: Leave No One Behind

**Ahh finally back! Sorry it took so long! Have fun!**

 _Chapter 10: Leave No One Behind_

After the General called for an evacuation, even more people started running around. All the pilots started running to their X-Wings. Even Poe. Although the X-Wings weren't fueled up completely, it was enough for a quick escape - hopefully.  
Leia, Finn, Kkando and Chewbacca sprinted to the Millennium Falcon. Everyone else had their own tasks. It was something completely different from missions. From leaving for missions, to be exact. It wasn't that organized. But it had it's reasons. On top of the nervousness and the fear of not being able to defend oneself, was the high, high number of space ships, jets and everything you could think of, taking off at the same time. Almost the same time.

The crew ran up the Falcon's ramp. Suddenly Kkando stopped. The wookiee growled loud enough for Leia to hear over all the siren noises. "Kkando, what are you doing? Come up! We don't have that much time!". Finn stopped, too. "What's with Rey? Where's Rey?" Leia took Finns hand and pulled him inside. "She's with Zerah.", she turned to Kkando. "Zerah is with Rey. She knows what to do she'll make it. I promise you just come up the ramp so we can leave!" Kkando looked back one more time before walking up the ramp again. Chewbacca closed It up, and the Falcon started hovering. After Finn pulled a few levers, the Millennium Falcon soared up though the bases window, into the sky filled with hundreds of ships.

While flying higher, Kkando sat next to Leia, who was sitting next to the Holochess table. "Zerah is safe, Kkando. She knows what she's doing. She knows how to handle a situation like this. Just like Rey.", she said, calming him down. "They're a great team".

Meanwhile, Zerah was following Rey to the back of their base. Rey knew where extra fighters were. She had practiced this scenario too many times. They both ran through the crowd, everyone trying to get on the transports. They had to rush, but they would all get on a ship. They would all get away safely. That's what Zerah was telling herself. She wasn't afraid. She was used to running. Used to running for her life, too.

Back on Lothal, after Zerah had successfully escaped from the First Order's Cadet Training Academy, she adapted to living as a market thief. She knew it wasn't right what she was doing, but what other option did she have? Go back to that place where she was bossed around by all sorts of people, hated on by most of the other cadets because she was always either too good or too bad? Never. She didn't remember all of those things. It's normal for ones brain to forget bad memories. To forget thanks to traumas. Although you couldn't describe the Training Academy as a childhood trauma. It tough her a lot of stuff - fighting wise, especially.

Over time, to be specific over 3 years on Mandalore, over the four years of cadet training, over the 5 or 6 years with a rebel group and the over the last 1 and a half years on Kashyyk, Zerah had picked up a lot of fighting styles. From fighting alone with nothing but your firsts, to fighting with blasters with a team - she managed to master anything. Well, almost anything, anyway.

„Are those troop transports?", Zerah asked. „Yeah. I guess.", Rey said. They soon arrived at a less crowded place. There was a small hill covered in bright green grass to their right. Just as they arrived one of the many fighters flew in the sky, from the garage in the hill, it's iron door already closing. "The door's closed!". Rey stopped running. "Our only chance to get out of here alive is in there." Zerah looked at Rey. "Then let's go", she said holding up a small explosive. Without hesitation she started sprinting again. "What are you doing? And where did you get that bomb?!" "Got it from one guy's bag. Thought it might come in handy later. Turned out I was right." "You better hope this works!"

The Millennium Falcon soared over the base. Thousands of ships were already making the jump to hyperspace. Fewer fighters were taking off. "Make the jump. I'll get in contact with the others.", Leia told Chewbacca, before she left the cockpit. Kkando passed her on Leia's way out. "Trust me."

"It was stupid leaving Rey and that new girl down there! It looks like the whole First Order is coming! Do they even know where we'll meet up?" Finn was walking in circles, clearly nervous.

"This is not just a game, or test!" "Finn, I know. I'm getting on it right now. You try to get Poe on the line, he has the fleet under his wings. Meet you here in 10." Finn nodded. Passing by, Leia patted his shoulder. He took a deep breath and jogged to the communication control. He flipped a few switches, and put on a headset. "Black Leader come in. Black leader come in.", he said. He only heard distorted noise. "Oh come on!", Finn continued flipping switches, until he turned a lever. The signal cleared.

Zerah and Rey were now about 20 feet away from the closing door. "Rey, you're stearing, right?", Zerah shouted. "Yeah. You cover?" "I guess so." They were getting closer, as well as the First Order freighters. "Whatever you do, don't stop running!", Zerah told Rey, before setting off the small bomb and throwing it at the door. The door blew up just a few feet in front of them. They ran into the smoke and fire. Suddenly Rey heard a scream. "Zerah?!", she screamed, trying to find her in the dark mist. "Get to the ship!", she heard the Mandalorian shout. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine!"

Finally Rey got to the fighter and boarded immediately. She turned on its headlights, put on the headset and looked for Zerah. "Rey? I'm in! Close the hangar door and start the ship!" "Zerah, thank god!", Rey said, starting up the engine. Seconds later, the ship was already hovering, and soon enough it was gracefully soaring through the sky. "Wow, I've never been in one of these before!", Zerah said, testing the fighters abilities in her gunner position. "You mean a BTL S-3 Y-Wing starfighter? They're quite fun to fly.", Rey said. "So is this thing powerful?" "Yes, quite destructive actually." "That's good, because we have enough First Order fighters coming straight at us."

"Okay, so you have rapid-fire blasted turrets and two particle cannons at the nose of the ship. We can take down whole capital ships, so don't hold back on the fire." Zerah noticed two TIE fighters coming from behind. She quickly turned and blasted two shots, blasting both fighters. "Like that?", she laughed. "We got this, Rey." "One fighter against dozens of First Order TIE's? No problem.", Rey added.

She flew towards a small forest with several TIE fighters following them. Shortly before the first trees she flew straight up into the sky, while Zerah blew up another 2. "Keep it up Zerah!", Rey said, before freezing. "Look up." "I can't! I'm kinda busy here!" "You're gonna want to see this.", Rey gulped. Zerah looked up, her eyes widened.

Poe and his fleet were already past the First Order invasion ships. Poe tried to connect to other X-wings and passenger transporters. the connection was fuzzy, most likely being cut by the First Order. He turned around, planning to scan the resistance area for any people left behind. As soon as he headed straight for the ground, he abruptly flew slower. "Oh my god. What did th- when did th- oh my god."

The Millennium Falcon was ready for the jump to hyperspace. All systems were active, only one switch to turn. Chewbacca growled, receiving a nodding gesture from Kkando. The ship turned, making one final lap around the scene before disappearing, like the other resistance transporters.

"What the hell is that?", Zerah asked. A deep black fighter was coming straight for the base. "Don't know, I've never seen it before." "It looks like some kind of cyber crystal TIE fighter!" Zerah squinted her eyes. "It's like it has a built in crystal activators.", Rey examined. Zarah adjusted her head set. "So it's basically a giant, flying lightsaber." "You got it…" Rey sighed, while pressing some buttons, trying to connect to resistance fighters or the freighter head quarters.

Finn finally caught a connection. "This is Finn. Who am I talking to?" A distorted voice. "Hello? Come in! Black Leader come in!" A voice was roughly understandable. "Black Fighter? Sorry, that's not me. Sorry to disappoint you." Finn's face lit up. "Rey? Is that you!?" "Yes! Finn! Oh thank god! We're still at the ground, TIE fighters everywhere, and they have a new one! You better get on it and inform Poe." "I'll go get the General! I'll go tell the pilots to come cover you." "Finn, wait! We got this. We'll meet up lat-" The connection was lost.

"Well, here we go again…!", Rey said.

Rey had flown the Y-Wing starfighter deeper between the trees and bushes, trying to avoid being spotted. Soon the turned a lever und the ship flew straight up. "Now!", she shouted. Zerah aimed at a TIE-fighter, and shot two rapid-fire turrets. The turret blew up the First Order fighters, it's remains causing another fighter to crash down. "Woah! Nice shot!", Rey said. "Nice flying Rey!"

The Black Leader notified the other X-Wings. He noticed TIE's chasing down a Y-Wing. He headed straight for the battle scene. "Black Leader here. Come in Y-Wing captain. Come in.", Poe said while flipping a few switches.

"Yes! It's Rey. Black Leader, we have this under control.", Rey said after hearing Poe's distorted voice in her headset. Zerah turned her head. "Wait, ask him about the flying saber.", Zerah told her. Rey flew a sharp left turn, turning the strarfighter, Zerah blasting another TIE. "Oh right. Poe, have you seen that First Order ship before?" Poe looked back at the mysterious, surprisingly majestic First Order space ship.

It was painted in a deep black color, with silver metal adjustments and a mirrored windshield, not allowing to see whats inside. It was bigger than a normal TIE-fighter, but having similarities, like the hexagonal solar array wings. The ship was stretched, having a dynamic shape, with two spikes, one larger than the other, coming out from below. The most striking features were the lightsaber-like blades added to the ships spikes and wings.

"Nope, looks new to me.", Poe said, raising his eyebrows. While talking he flew straight towards three TIE-fighters, abruptly turning and flying towards the surface, making another sharp turn and blasting the fighters from below. "Let's go."

Rey flew up into the sky, right behind Poe's signature black X-Wing. "We better go fast. Huge lightsaber is following us.", Zerah noted. "As soon as we're out of this atmosphere I'll contact the General. We'll meet up later. Follow me.", Poe told them. The two resistance fighters made a sharp turn, followed by a big loop. Poe observed the First Order ship. "The TIE saver ship is fast, but cant do loop-de-loops. That's how we'll lose it. One loop and straight up. On three.", he said, "One… Two… Now!" The X-Wing flew straight up, followed by the girls' Y-Wing. Soon they were upside down, exactly above the unknown First Order ship. "Oh shit! the sabers extend! Watch out!", Zerah shouted. Suddenly a bright red light beam struck the Y-Wing. "The left head radiator vent!", Rey examined. "We can still make it, we have to make the jump to hyperspace fast, though!" Poe looked up. "Come on girls…!" The Y-Wing finished the loop. "Pull up! NOW!", Rey through the headset. She pulled up. Zerah switched a lever and fired. It hit the First Order ship, blowing up part of it's wing, forcing it to struggle maintaining it's balance. "Woah! What was that?", Zerah asked, surprised by the canons power. "That, dear Zerah, was the ion canon." The two resistance ships finally exited the atmosphere.

Kkando noticed two fighters flying from the scene. "Huugghg aguhwwghh!", he growled, looking back. Finn heard, and ran to the cockpit. "Wait! We can't just go, where are th-" Chewbacca pointed to two ships, followed by three other X-Wings, all jumping to hyperspace. Finn laughed, then looked at the wookiees. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

"Black leader? Poe? I can't make the jump! It's not working!", Rey said. "Wait, I think I got it!", Zerah said. "The protocol is activated, but it doesn't recognise we're not in the atmosphere, must be damaged." She took out her blaster, and smashed, what seem to be a connection of cables. "Go get it, Rey!" Rey hit the switch, and finally making the jump to hyperspace. Poe had a crooked smile on his face, before, he too, switched the lever.

 **No cliffhanger** **here, I guess... ;) Thanks** **for reading! And as always - I'm always happy for reviews!**

 **XXX, Daisy**


End file.
